The invention concerns a hollow fiber module of a device for separating fluids, in particular of an air humidifier, in particular for a fuel cell arrangement, comprising a plurality of hollow fibers whose walls are comprised of partially permeable structures, that extend side by side, and between which at least one areal fluid-permeable spacer medium is arranged that has a structure that is self-supporting its areal state.
Moreover, the invention concerns a method for producing a hollow fiber module, in particular a hollow fiber module according to the invention, of a device for separating fluids, in particular of an air humidifier, in particular for a fuel cell arrangement, wherein a plurality of hollow fibers whose walls are comprised of partially permeable structures are arranged side by side and between them at least one areal fluid-permeable spacer medium is arranged that has a structure that is self-supporting its areal state.
US 2009/0111578 A1 discloses an arrangement of hollow fibers that is particularly well suited for a humidifier of fuel cells. The hollow fiber arrangement is comprised of hollow fibers which are permeable for water vapor. In this context, a first air flow can be guided within the hollow fibers and a second air flow can be guided outside of the hollow fibers. The hollow fibers are held at a distance relative to each other by means of a device. The device has the shape of a flat web of nonwoven material which is arranged perpendicular to the second air flow. The web of nonwoven material is comprised of synthetic fibers which are connected to each other in such a way that the flow resistance is minimal. The device can instead also be comprised of an open-pore foam, in particular polyurethane foam. In the hollow fiber arrangement, hollow fibers which are located at the same side of the web of nonwoven material can contact each other.
The invention has the object to design a hollow fiber module and a method for producing a hollow fiber module in which each hollow fiber can be held at a spacing relative to a hollow fiber that is neighboring it.